Pity He Was Drunk
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: He was drunk like Hell, and she could only ask, “What do you see in her?” He replied with, “Everything.” “Tashigi’s lucky.” “Who said it was Tashigi?” ZoloNami


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Summary: He was drunk like Hell, and she could only ask, "What do you see in her?" He replied with, "Everything." "Tashigi's lucky." "Who said it was Tashigi?" ZoloNami **

**This is a one shot.**

Roronoa Zolo was sitting outside on the deck. He had a bottle of rum in his hands, and a few more empty bottles were laying beside him in random fashion. You could hear the sounds of cheering and partying inside, thanks to the rest of the crew, but Zolo didn't care. He wanted only to drink his rum and sleep in peace.

Needless to say, he was drunk.

He didn't know why he drank so many bottles on this one night. Normally, it would be two, or three, sometimes even four, but never six. It's dangerous out in the sea, and he couldn't help if he was drunk like hell.

But tonight didn't seem like a rough night, but who was he to say that. He didn't have psychic powers like a certain navigator. The ocean waters calmly splashed against the ship, and the moonlight was reflecting off of the waters. The only sound was the crew inside.

His eyes were drowsy, and he could barely concentrate on his surroundings, even though he knew them so well. He was going to have a massive hangover in the morning.

Footsteps could be heard. Someone was walking closer and closer to him. He really didn't give a shit. He folded his legs together, and closed his eyes. Let whoever it was come; he could care less.

"Zolo?" asked a soft voice.

'_Oh great… it's… her.'_ he thought. He nodded to show he was indeed awake.

Nami gulped. She knew she shouldn't be bothering him when he was drunk… but since when did she give a damn?

"I have a question."

Zolo grunted. "Go… away… woman."

She frowned. She wanted to lash out on him, but she would miss this perfect opportunity.

She sat down next to him. She looked at him. "What do you see in a girl?"

Zolo frowned. He was getting dizzier by the second. "Why?"

Nami shrugged. "Just answer!"

"I… don't know…"

Nami looked at the ocean. It always seemed to calm her. She looked back at him. She might as well try a different approach. "What do you see… in the girl you do like?"

Zolo looked at he with drowsy eyes. "Everything." He hissed.

"Like what."

Zolo grunted once more. When would this woman give him a break? He unknowingly looked over her. He yawned. Maybe if he answered, she would go away.

He sighed. "She's beautiful. She's smart. And she's witty. I'm… not telling… you anymore."

Nami gave such a small smile you wouldn't even notice it. "That girl's lucky."

"Why… do you say… that?"

Nami looked at the moon. "Because… you like her."

Zolo nodded. "I don't like her." Nami was confused. "I love her."

Nami's eyes widened. Tears started forming in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, stopping the tears from falling. Why should she care if Zolo loved someone other than her?

'_Other than me? What the hell?'_ she thought. She didn't like Zolo.

No, not at all…

"Tashigi… that was her name, right? She's lucky." Nami said, looking down.

Zolo chuckled. Nami looked him. _'Why is he laughing? I'll give him something to laugh about.'_ She went to punch him, but as she raised her hand, Zolo took it kissed it.

Nami's eyes widened. She pulled her hand back slowly.

Zolo was falling asleep by the second. He closed his eyes once more and sighed.

"Who said… it… was Tashigi?" he replied, falling asleep seconds later.

Nami smiled and watched his sleeping form.

Pity he was drunk; she would love him for remembering.

**Morning:**

The sun rose over the horizon, and Zolo wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

He hated the aftermath of drinking.

Drinking he could deal with…

Hangovers… he couldn't.

He went to the side of the ship and puked. He regretted drinking so much.

Although his headache was the size of Texas, he walked into the kitchen. He was hungry; nothing would stop him from eating.

'_Ha… now I'm sounding like Luffy.'_

He entered the kitchen and sat down next to Nami. He barely listened as Sanji complemented Nami, and how she thanked him. He hardly noticed Luffy grabbing all the food for himself; Zolo barely managed to receive some food for himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nami fidgeting a little when she looked at him.

'_Hm?'_

Zolo finished his food and went out on the deck to catch some shut-eye. Hopefully his headache would go away.

He heard footsteps once again., but they stopped behind him.

"Zolo… I know this is weird, but do you remember anything from last night?" Nami asked in a silent voice she wasn't used to.

Zolo was silent; he actually thought about his answer and stated, "I got drunk, I think… Nope, can't remember." He told her, tilting his head to see her.

She frowned a little. "Why, did something happen?" Zolo asked her.

She faked a smile. "No, just wondering." Nami turned and left, a frown placed on her face.

Zolo smirked. She wasn't getting the truth that easily.

**Please review.**

**AN: I'm not sure, but I MIGHT have a sequel. If it comes out good, I'll put it up. Don't get your hopes up though. **

**This was a one shot. Don't tell me to update; I won't.**


End file.
